One Strange School In a Town Far Far Away
by The Fakhouri Legacy
Summary: ((AU of SWTOR)) This high school isn't like most high schools. They have crazies, the nerds, the athletes, etc, the usual people in a high school. But this high school is different because of that also. Rated M for language. (ON HIATUS! MAYBE PERMANENT!)
1. A New Day

Fakhouri: *flips on a light and takes a deep breath* Welcome to the first chapter of A Strange School in a Town Far Far Away! Usually I'd stay in the background but I couldn't resist saying a few things before you start reading. This is my first Fanfiction so please be understanding if some of it doesn't make sense. Also I used my own characters from _Star Wars: The Old Republic_. I am also looking for a Beta so message me if your interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star wars franchise. I wish I did though :(

Have fun reading!

 _Perspective_

 ** _Thoughts/Notes_**

 _Flashback_

* * *

Orcrmabled's POV

 _ **First day….great…**_ , I sighed as I got out of bed that day.

Usually I would've been already ready to go to school but today was different. My parents had gotten a job offer that neither could refuse. So they moved us from our home in Coruscant (Yeah cool name.) to the boring town of Mos Entith. The time change was hitting me harder than the rest of my family.

I got dressed and went to the bathroom. As I looked at my reflection, I sighed, "At least they moved us during summer.".

I attempted to tame my blue hair by attacking it with a comb, with no success.

Throwing the comb into the sink, I walked out of the bathroom, _**Just perfect**._

I then bounded down the stairs and somewhat skidded into the kitchen. Qintorip, my younger brother, jumped, "AYE!".

I laughed. If there was one thing I could do right today, it was scare him, "Hey bro….".

Before I continue, let me explain what my brother is like. He is more logical than I am. Also his hair is a bright red, which is really strange since My dad and I have blue hair and my mother has brown, but that's beside the point. Gah, let's just get back to the the present.

I stood there staring at my brother. He had a bowl of his favorite cereal, **_What was it again?_** , and was waiting for me, apparently.

I blinked before heading to the bread drawer, "You're a strange one, Qin.". I grabbed some slices of bread and placed them into the toaster. He mumbled something but I didn't care. I waited patiently for the toast to be ready, "Where's Mom and Dad?".

I felt something hit the back on my head and, when I looked around, I saw a crumbled piece of paper on the floor. As I bent down and picked it up, trying to get it looking like a note again.

 ** _"Sorry we couldn't be here to wish you luck on your first day. Had to get to work. See you guys at dinner!"._**

Now I understand why it was crumbled up. I proceeded to crumple it up again and toss it into the trash, "New town. New job. Same stupid schedule.". I grabbed my toast from the toaster and buttered it. Qintorip had finished his cereal and placed his bowl into the sink, "Yep.". I went to the living room and grabbed my backpack, "Ready?". Qintorip chuckled, "Yeah.". He grabbed his backpack and left through the front door, with me close behind.

I stuck my toast into my mouth, turned to face the door and fumbled with my keys to lock the door. Qintorip sighed as he waited patiently by my car, a classic '67 Chevrolet Impala. I finally got the correct key and locked the door. I jogged over to the car and tossed my pack into the back seat. I unlocked the car door, entered the car, and finally took a bite of my toast.

Qintorip tossed his bag in the back seat also as he closed the passenger door, "We're going to be late.". I hurriedly gobbled my toast and started the car, "I mow I mow!".

Sheesh, it's harder to talk with toast in your mouth then I thought. I drove out of our driveway and started the long trip to our new school to begin our junior year. Before you ask, Qintorip is a year younger than me. He is also extremely smart and skipped ahead to my grade. I hate his brain because people always asks me why my grades suck. Ugh just waiting for the irritating questions at mid terms.

As we pulled into the parking spot of the high school, I glanced at my watch, "Bro we have less than a minute to get to our first class. Come on.".

I grabbed my backpack and made a mad dash to the entrance with Qintorip far behind me. That's the one thing I love. He got the brains but I got the athletic abilities.

I waited in the principal's office for my brother. When he got here, the principal's secretary handed us our schedules. I looked at mine closely;

 ** _1st period: Band_**  
 ** _2nd period: Literature_**  
 ** _3rd period: Algebra 2_**  
 ** _Lunch_**  
 ** _4th period: Physics_**  
 ** _5th period: Gym_**  
 ** _6th period: Study Hall_**  
 ** _7th period: Cooking_**

"Looks like we have 2nd, 4th, and 5th together." I heard Qintorip say. I folded up my schedule and shoved it in my pocket, "We'd better hurry.". We left the office and went our separate ways.

* * *

Fakhouri: Yes, it was very short but I have more written and ready to post. This is kind of like the test chapter to see if it would get some interest. Anyway I'd love to hear your opinion and advice. Until next time!


	2. Hectic Literature Class and Crazy Lunch

Fakhouri: *walks in with a cup of coffee* Hey guys Fakhouri here! I decided just to keep posting chapters until I run out of ideas. Also I changed the title of this story because of someone else already had a story name _Star Wars High_. If this is your story, I am sorry about using the name. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star wars franchise. If I did, the next three movies in the saga would have been out already.

 _Point of View_

 ** _Thoughts_**

 **Reading**

 **xxxxxx: Scene/POV Change**

* * *

 _Orcrmabeld's POV_

 ** _The one time I fall asleep in class is the time when my next one is across the school!,_** I thought as I ran to my 2nd period class. I turned a corner trying to think of an excuse when... **  
**

WHAM!

I knocked someone over. I know it was a girl but that's about it. I yelled over my shoulder, "Sorry!".

I ran into my classroom panting. As I looked around, I saw a seat in the way back by a window, **_Perfect_**.

I went and took a seat grateful that I was somehow the first one in the class. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had the allotted 4 minutes to get between classes. I groaned as I banged my head against my desk as the other students filed into the classroom. I knew that I was in trouble when all the girls started to crowd around me. I know that this sounds like the best situation for a guy.

Thing is..I'm not like most guys.

I don't want the attention of girls. They're too complicated and annoying.

Here's an example: my mom…..That's all that needs to be said.

I zoned out the girls questions as I looked around the room. 5 of the girls in the class weren't fawning over me….I'll have to get to know them at lunch. It would be nice to have friends that are girls that aren't wanting to go out with me.

The one that was next to me had black hair and had it in a long braid. I noticed that she staring at a guy wearing more leather than a cow.

I'll have to keep an eye on him.

Next were three girls who were in a little circle. I swear to you that you could mistake them for triplets.

Lastly was a blue haired girl who sat next to the back door. I examined her, but before you come at me with torches, its because I wanted to make sure I was not just making this blue haired girl up.

But before I finished examining her, I saw...it.

* * *

 **A/N: I Was planning to stop here for suspense. But the chapter seemed too short.**

* * *

It wasn't obvious right now but I could tell that she was pregnant.

A few months if I had to guess. I looked away before she notice me staring.

The minute I find out who did that to her, that guy will wish he was never born.

The bell rang and the girls left me alone, much to my relief. I was finally able to locate Qintorip, who was at the front of the class.

He always was a stick in the mud.

I glanced around again and saw that everyone was...strange….that's the only word I can think of. I look at the clock and see that it was 5 minutes since the bell rang and the teacher wasn't here.

Just then another girl entered, but did the strangest thing.

She set her stuff down on the teacher's desk and started writing something on the board. When she was done, I quickly read it, in case it was a joke but...

It said **'Miss Mallix'**...

HOLY CRAP! She's the teacher!? She looks about my age!? I could see that the class was confused, but Qintorip looked back at me, as if I had the answer. I shrugged not knowing how to respond.

Miss Mallix sat in the teacher's chair, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing on it, "When I call your name please call out something. Orcrmabled.". This got me out of my confused head, "Yo.". She continued this for awhile until she came to, "Zannin.".

A barely audible "Here." came from the blue hair girl.

I sighed, one could only imagine what she is going through. Mallix looked up, "Zannin?". I could tell she was wishing she wasn't here, so I decided to step in to help her out, "She's here.".

The girl..Zannin! That's her name!...looked at me with wide eyes, shocked. It seems no one had helped her before. I smiled, then returned my attention back to Mallix, who seems to be staring daggers at me.

She folded the paper and set it aside as she stood up, "Alright then. I'm your new literature teacher for this year. I hope we can get along and not have any trouble.".

I think I was imagining this but she was again staring at me with those eyes.

She continued, "Now before we get started, do any of you have any questions for me?".

Finally!

My hand raised the minute her words left her mouth. She stared at me again, what was with her!? First day and she thinks I'm a troublemaker sheesh!, "Yes what is it?". I lowered my hand, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?". She twitched before answering, "I'm 16.". The entire class froze at that. A feather could drop and you would hear it hit the floor. I blinked, "You're 16 and you're teaching…..". Miss Mallix nodded and turned to the board, "Let's get started then.". I rested my head on my desk, knowing this was going to be a LONG year….

 **xxxxxx**

When the lunch bell rang, I was out the door before it stopped ringing. I had asked the secretary if we had to eat in the cafeteria. Her reply was that you can eat anywhere as long as it's on school property. I'm really thankful for that, because I hate cafeterias. I headed to the roof because I knew no one would be up there which meant no girls trying to get me to go on a date with them.

I pulled out my lunch from my bag and was about to enjoy both the quiet and my sandwich when I heard voices coming from the staircase, **_JUST perfect….Why me!?._**

Luckily I was out of eyesight because I was behind the roof entrance so they just continued on their way. I placed my sandwich into my lunch bag and stood to leave. Then I saw Zannin walk over to a bench away from the others. I bit my lip trying to decide whether or not to try to talk to her.

Before I had decided, however, I found I was already on my way over to her. I went around the bench then pointed to it, "Mind if I have a seat?".

She somewhat jumped before replying, "S-sure….". I sat down, "My name's Orcrmabled, by the way.". She gulped, "Z-zannin….". She seemed tense so I decided to try and ease it, "So what are you eating?". She dug in her lunch and pulled out a BLT, "This….". I looked at my tuna on rye, "Better than mine.". She chuckled and I mentally did a backflip, **_Success!_**.

Unfortunately, that also caused her friends to stop their conversation. I guess Zannin hasn't laughed since she learned about...well...yeah...I looked at them and they were staring wide eyed at us. I couldn't hear what the guy in leather said but I think it was "Zannin laughed….".

Another explanation is in order. When I was 5, I was kidnapped. I was smashed in the ears, causing me to lose my hearing. As you can see, my hearing returned, but during that time I couldn't, I learned to read lips. It's annoying but it helps on occasion. Once I had….Story for another time. Back to reality.

They were still staring after I returned to my sandwich. I could practically feel that little exchange has cheered her up.

Before I could take a bite, something that felt like an apple hit the back of my head.

I turned and saw them each holding something hard. What really surprised me was the way they were holding them. Like how you would deal with a baseball.

The leather guy glared, "Get away from her, you son of a-".

He didn't get another word out because I had gotten the apple and drilled him in the gut with a fast...apple.

Ugh bad pun...

The others looked at the leather guy, who was gripping his gut moaning, shocked. I grabbed my lunch and nodded to Zannin, "It was nice chatting with you, Zannin.". I left hearing yelling and smirked. Even though I couldn't confirm it, I knew it was Zannin.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

I watched as Orcrmabled left.

I only recall lashing out twice in my life. The first time was when I was arguing with Larmerer. The second was when my ex told me that unless I got my child out of me, we were through. None of my friends were at either event. This will be my third time.

"What are you guys doing?!".

They jumped which didn't bother me one bit. "That was the first actual conversation with anyone besides you guys and you had to chase him off?! WHY!?".

Shahitvar started to rise, "Last time someone made...you laugh like that...they got you…". I grabbed the now bruised apple and sent it flying into his gut. Last time he forgets that I'm the star pitcher of our baseball team. Even being pregnant, no one has beat my pitching average or speed.

The lunch bell rang and I stormed down the stairs, leaving them to deal with Shahitvar.

* * *

Fakhouri: *grabs the coffee pot and pours another cup* Welp. That's it. Chapter 2 of _One_ _Strange School in a Town Far Far Away!_ I am still looking for a beta, so shoot me a message if your interested!

Fakhouri: Also before I started writing this I found some great Fanfics that I strongly recommend you check out.

 _ **A Mother's Love**_ **By lord of the land of fire:** A NaruHina story that is extrememly well developed and an amazing storyline

 _ **A Few Angry Words**_ **By lord of the land of fire: Another NaruHina story. Great story hilarious moments, and a realistic timeline.**

 ** _New Chance_ by Hektols A time travel Naruhina story. This is a story in progress but still has an awesome storyline.**


	3. Crazy Teachers and Baseball

Fakhouri: *yawns* Yo guys! Welcome to another installment of _One Strange School In a Town Far Far Away_. I'm decided to update at least twice a week for awhile. So hopefully this story will gain some interest.

Orcrmabled walks into the room.

Fakhouri: Orc? What are you doing here?

Orcrmabled: I'm only here to say that You don't own Star Wars...

Fakhouri: Anything else?

Orcrmabled: Nope. *leaves*

Fakhouri: *Blinks*...Ok... Anyways onto the story!

 _ **Thoughts**_

 **xxxxxx: Scene/POV change**

 **Reading**

 _POV_

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I entered my physics class, hungry. Not the best way but it all that leather guy's fault. I sighed as I sat next to Qintorip.

He looked at me strangely, "What's up?".

I lazily smiled, "A weird lunch and I learned that this school as a uni baseball team.".

Qintorip punched me lightly in the arm, "You going to try and join the team?".

"Actually I was thinking of getting the old team back together.".

Qintorip face-palmed, "Isn't he still ticked that you left?". I smiled, "He won't after I tell him about this team.".

Just then, I heard a voice I never wanted to hear near my classroom and I saw the fear also on Qintorip's face. We simultaneously slammed our heads into our desk. The triplets were in the room and they all looked at us. The door closed, "Hello class. I'm…".

Our eyes met with none other than our mother's...

Adon'ar Utsukushi Fakhouri, my mother…..Why!?... As her maiden name implies she's got this un natural beauty, even after conceiving us knuckleheads…..back to whatever was happening.

She sighed before continuing, "Sorry. I'm Mrs. Fakhouri. I hope that we will all get along.". I glared at her with a look saying "We are SO talking when we get home." This tension went on for the rest of the period.

Next class we had my father, Orcriondiordma Fakhouri…..They are SOOOOO dead when we get home!

The rest of the day was boring.

 **xxxxxx**

I started walking towards my car when I hear the distinct sound of a baseball bat hitting a baseball.

I then walked towards the baseball fields, my curiosity getting the better of me. I leaned against the gate as I observed their team practicing. What surprised me was that Zannin was their pitcher and, judging from how the catcher had to shake their hand every few pitches, she was great.

I, unsuccessfully, stifled a laugh as they did punting exercises.

Leather guy looked at my direction and glared, "What's so funny, blueberry?".

He got many irritated glares for that one.

I smiled, "Nothing. It's just been awhile since I've seen a team do punting exercises.".

He glared, "What would a rookie like you know about baseball?".

A sharp intake of air was heard. I looked and saw Qintorip, who I can only guess made friends with the blind girl besides him, **_At least he remembers my nickname._**

I returned my attention back to the field, "I'll prove to you that I know more about baseball than you. I bet I can hit your best pitcher's pitch and get a home run.".

Zannin's glare was somewhat familiar, "Step up to the plate then.".

I grabbed my baseball bat from my bag, don't know why I was carrying it in the first place, and twirled it around as I stepped up to the plate. Zannin's team had moved in to catch the ball and I just smiled, "Let's go. I don't have all day.".

Zannin round up and tossed the ball...

SMACK!

I watched as the baseball goes way past the fence and I felt my smile widen.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

He...hit me best pitch...and got a home run...Who the heck is this guy?!

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I could tell that they weren't expecting me to hit it. I rested my bat on my shoulder grinning like a goof and walked off the field.

Leather guy spoke up again, "Who are you?"

I put my bat back in my bag, "Orcrmabled. What about you, leather-head?".

I heard laughter at that nickname. I may just use it even after I learn his name.

"Shahitvar Faselli. Where did you learn how to do that? I mean no one who's stepped up to the plate has hit a homer with Zannin on the mound.". I looked back at them, "My old team. If you want to face them, I'm sure I can arrange it.".

Qintorip was on his feet now. Shahitvar smiled, "A chance to beat the team the trained you? I'm up for it". Everyone else nodded.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit number 3 then call. I held the phone to my ear, waiting for someone to answer.

A voice finally came from the other end, "What do you want you little….".

I interrupt him, "Corso. We can discuss what happened later. I calling with a offer.".

Corso mumbled something before continuing, "What is it?". I chuckled, always count on Corso, "A game against the best it seems. Well in this state.". I heard laughter from the other side. Obviously I was on speakerphone.

A female voice came over the phone, "Where ya at?".

Risha always asking questions, "Mos Entith. I know it's a long drive and I'll reimburse you guys the travel costs.".

Corso's voice returned, "You've got a deal. But we are practicing tomorrow to see if we've still got it.". I was thankful that today was Friday, "Alright See you tomorrow morning. Game's on Sunday.". A click indicated that he hung up. I stuffed my phone in my pocket, "Game's on Sunday. Qintorip, I'll be waiting in the car.". I grabbed my bag and walked back to my car.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Qintorip's POV_

I turned to Amilli, "I'll be right back.". She smiled, "Alright.". I leaped down to the ground and headed onto the field. Shahitvar looked at me, "What's up, red?".

I shook my head, "You just dug yourselves into a deep hole….".

Zannin gulped, "Why do you say that?". I just sighed, "There's a reason my brother is so confident. Come down to their practice tomorrow. It's at 8 am like it always is.".

Juhane, one of the trio, looked up, "Are they that good?". I turned to head in Amilli's direct, "Undefeated. Record 34-0 since my brother joined the team." I walked back to the bleachers, saying, "He was lying about them training him. He trained them.".

I walked up the bleachers to Amilli, "You ready to go?".

Her ride fell through and I decided to help her out...And no I'm not trying to get on her good side, she already has a boyfriend…..

OK I admit that she is beautiful, but there is nothing I can do. She has a boyfriend and is happy with him. If would love a chance to go out with her but it's never going to happen. Back to the present….

She nodded and I led her down Orcrmabled's car. He was so proud of that car.

* * *

Fakhouri: Whelp! That concludes another chapter of _One Strange School In a Town Far Far Away._ Please review!


	4. Chaos At Practice

Fakhouri: No long message today! I don't own any of the Star Wars Franchise!

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

Saturday morning...

WHY THE HECK DID I LEAVE MY ALARM SET FOR 6 AM!?

I dragged myself out of bed and went to my closet, **_Where the heck did I put it?_**.

I smiled as I spotted my uniform and pulled it out, "There you are.". I quickly changed, grabbed my bag and left my room. Running down the stairs, I thought of yesterday's events.

As I passed the kitchen table, I grabbed the bacon from my dad's plate, receiving a loud, "HEY!".

I smiled, "Revenge for not telling us that you were going to work at our school.".

Dad glared, "What about your mother?".

I looked at her than to him, "Not worth the risk.".

Mom tossed me a piece of toast, "Smart boy. Why are you wearing your old uniform?".

I smiled as I caught it, "Team's on speaking terms again. So we are going to challenge our high school's team. Going to our practice right now.".

Qintorip came down the stairs, "And I'm coming to make arrangements with the school to allow this little game.". He looked at me, "Remember what happened at Anchorhead?". I winced, "Of course. I was bedridden for a month. Let's go.". With that, we were gone.

 **xxxxxx**

I waved at Qintorip as he headed towards the school and I went to the field.

I smiled as I saw everyone tossing a baseball to each other, "Hey team.".

An extremely tall black man with shaggy hair looked at me, "Oi Captain! Been awhile!". I set my bat against a fence and put on my mitt, "Last time I saw all of us in uniform was against Anchor head Hutts last spring. You remember, Bowdaar. How you had me in a choker hold?".

Bowdaar, shaggy head, smiled, "Yeah sorry about that.".

I laughed, "Don't worry about it!". I whistled sharply, getting everyone's attention, "Alright everyone! Take your positions. Bowdaar you'll act as the batter. We will all rotate. Just like old times.".

Bowdaar tossed the ball to me while a Latino woman, Risha, jogged behind the home base and took her usual catcher's position.

I walked up to the pitcher's mound and then looked towards Risha, "Would you do the honors?".

She put on her catcher's mask on and yelled, "PLAAAAAY BALL!".

 **xxxxxx**

 _Shahitvar's POV_

I walked up to the field and immediately regretted challenging them, "Just perfect…..". My teammates arrived soon after that.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

"Sis...You didn't have to help me get to school. I'm only going to watch our opponents for tomorrow's game.". Larmerer chuckled.

Larmerer is both my little sister and my literature teacher.

Well adoptive sister….My mother died in childbirth and my father committed suicide when I was 4. Yeah great childhood.

Back to the story. Author, stop making us break the fourth wall!

"The day I can wake up to my alarm and not you vomiting is the day I stop doing this.".

She looked at my belly, "And if I remember right, you still have 5 months of dealing with me.".

She had just parked the car and was walking around to help me out of the car.

I sighed as I gratefully allowed her to help, "Yeah yeah yeah….". She looked at me worriedly as we walked over to the fields, "I'm serious. You have to be more careful.". I mumbled something as the familiar sound of batting practice were going on.

I regret even stepping around the bleachers to join my team, who were grieving also at the team in front of us.

Larmerer spoke it before anyone else could, "The Coruscant Craters…...Only pro high school baseball team in the world….".

"I tried to warn you guys. Now that they are here...They won't leave.". I turned and saw Qintorip standing there.

Explanation time….I met Qintorip in 1st period yesterday...that's it…

I gulped, "I don't think we can do this.".

Qintorip sighed, "Unfortunately, there's no way out of it. Our former principal had already arranged it the minute Orcrmabled got off the phone with Corso, first baseman.". I looked at the field and saw the Latino at first base.

Orcrmabled looked, saw me standing here and waved. I saw almost everyone of his teammates looked and...cringed?

I looked at the one teammate that didn't look and froze on the spot. It's...him… I started shaking and then turned away, "I-I-I need to go…".

I quickly walked away and thought, **_Why?..._**

Tears were forming in my eyes.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I saw Zannin leave and, when I got a brief glance of her face, I could tell that she was upset. I tossed the ball to Corso, "Take over for me will ya?".

Corso nodded as he caught the baseball. I jogged past her friends and past…Miss Mallix? Whatever.

I ran to catch up to Zannin, "Hey!".

Zannin turned and I saw the glistening of tears on her cheeks, "What's up? What's wrong?".

She sniffed, "It's n-nothing.".

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I want to help…..Please. Tell me.".

She bit her lip as if debating on telling me or not. She gulped, "Lef-ft Fielder...He's.". My eyes widened. She didn't finish the sentence before I caught on, "Stay here….".

I walked back to the field and stopped next to Miss Mallix, "Get everyone out of here….".

She looked at me, "Why?".

I took off my mitt and set it on the bleachers, "They won't want to see this…..Come on Qintorip..".

My brother may not be as athletic as me but he's useful.

We walked onto the field and Corso looked at us, "What's…".

I don't think he needed an answer. He saw the look on my face. A look he once faced.

He turned and yelled, "Everyone off the field NOW! You in the bleachers out also!".

Slowly everyone besides our left fielder, Vernon.

I started rolling up my sleeves, "You are going to regret what you did…".

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks, finally regaining my composure. I turned to go back when I saw the Craters and my friends walk over, "What's going on?".

The tall, shaggy haired one sighed, "Just Captain and his bro dealing with something.".

Juhane looked at him, "And who are you?".

He held out his hand, "I'm Bowdaar. Play third base for my team. Nice to meet you.".

Juhane looked at his hand and shook it, "Juhane Left Fielder.".

Bowdaar started the introductions, "The latina there is Risha Drayen, our catcher. Lettuce head is Guss Tuno, Shortstop. Piercing girl is Akaavi Spar, second base..woman. The latino is Corso Riggs, First base. The redhead and mohawk are Flame, right field, and Grave, center. Finally...Vernon...He was our left field..".

I saw my friends tense up and I felt the tears start to flow again.

Corso gulped, "Our guess is he's the father?".

I nodded, "Y-yes…".

Guss sighed, "Thought I recognizing that look on his face.".

Larmerer replied, "What look?".

Corso rubbed the back of his neck, "The look he gets when he finds…". Licking his lips before continuing, "guys who got their girlfriends pregnant….and left them…".

Guss clenched his fists, "In Coruscant, every class has at least 3 pregnant teenagers and no one knows who the fathers are.".

Shahitvar questioned that, like I knew he would, "But why does this bother him so much?".

Grave looked at him, "His best friend got pregnant….three days after she found out, she committed suicide leaving a note saying that her getting pregnant...ruined her life….".

Risha sighed, "Now every time he see teenage girls who are pregnant, it reminds him of her.".

I looked at them, "What does he do to the guys when he finds them?".

"I beat them within an inch of their life.".

I looked and saw Orcrmabled walking towards us with Qintorip carrying a limp form over his shoulders.

Qintorip let the form fall to the ground in front of us and made it so we could see it's….face, "Zannin...I know this is hard but I need to know that we didn't just beat up someone who wasn't….well…".

I stopped him, "He may be bloody but I could recognize that bastard's face if it went through a meat grinder. It's him alright.".

Orcrmabled kicked Vernon, who moaned in pain, much to my delight. I finally noticed that Orcrmabled's knuckles were bloody as he spoke, "Vernon…".

Vernon opened his swollen eyes and looked at him.

Orcrmabled knelt down and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. If I ever see you or hear your name again. I will hunt you down and…". He stopped and moved his hand across his neck. I could tell that my friends liked the sight of Vernon beaten.

I, on the other hand, loved it. I had to restrain myself from jumping in glee when Vernon was running away.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

As the s.o.b. ran, I turned to Qintorip, "Call mom and ask her to bring your uniform. You'll be taking over left field.".

"Wait Qintorip is part of the team?".

I turned to Shahitvar and grinned, "Yeah.".

Let me explain. Qintorip is our substitute player. He has the same skill and ability in baseball as I do but his endurance is horrible. So when he doesn't sub, he usually acts as the bat boy. Back to the story.

Qintorip nodded as he pulled out his phone.

I started walking into the building, "Now I'm going to wash this blood off my hands.".

With that, I was inside and the crowd outside headed back to field.

I turned on the hot water and placed my hands under it.

"No matter how many times I do that. It hurts like hell rinsing the blood off.", I said wincing as I rubbed the blood off.

It took forever!

By the time I was done, it was noon.

Looking in the mirror, I sighed, "One bastard down, two hundred more to go…".

I clenched my fists as an image popped into my mind, "Nia….". No I will not explain who Nia is..

* * *

Fakhouri: Hey guys! Sorry for all the POV changes. Next chapter won't have as many. Anyway I posted a poll on my profile to decided what pairing I'm doing for my next story. Please let me know what you think. Review or rate!


	5. Monday Madness

Fakhouri: Two chapters in one day! AWESOME! Anyways, this chapter will play a major part later in the story but, at the moment, it's just a break from the main plot. I'D RECOMMEND NOT SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

It's Monday morning and I'm beat!

I bet you're wondering "What happened with the game?" or "Who won!?".

Well, the principal, Mr. Ironwolf, saw the blood on the field and said that the game was postponed till next Sunday.

Which is fine with me because now I can catch up on what I missed since leaving Coruscant.

The first three classes were a breeze.

Well besides the crowd of girls around me. Now the guys had tried to gain my friendship.

I think they all just wanted to be known to have been friends with a Crater...ugh.

Well I managed to sneak up to the roof to eat my lunch. "Yo Cap!".

I smiled as the familiar sound of Corso's voice rang in my ears. I walked over to my team and sat down, "So you guys decided to stay the week?".

Risha was eating her usual PB and J sandwich, "Yep. Might as well.".

Unfortunately they had to leave quickly after I arrived, something about exploring the town.

So I sat by myself on the roof, enjoying my ham and cheese. I started thinking about something in Coruscant when the roof entrance opened. I almost jumped at who I saw, "Miss Malix!". Yep my literature teacher. I gulped and thought Am I in trouble? She..smiled, "Orcrmabled just the person I was looking for.".

Last time I heard that line was...Nevermind, "What can I do for you, Miss Malix?".

She came over still with the smile on her face, "Please stop with the Miss business. My name's Larmerer.".

I nodded, "Alright Mi-...Larmerer.". I had to admit, her name was cute….NO I mustn't think like that!

I looked at her, "Sooo, what can I do for you, Larmerer?".

She continued smiling, "I just wanted to thank you.". I raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?".

She chuckled, "For getting Zannin back to normal. When she learned about her pregnancy, the happiness that she had disappeared. When you beat up that bastard, the built up happiness in her was released.".

Then she did the strangest thing….she hugged me, "Thank you for giving my sister back to me.".

After that, I somewhat blacked out. I don't remember what happened during the next four classes. When I got home there was only one thing on my mind….

* * *

Fakhouri: Short Chapter yes but it's a small side story at the moment. Review! I'd like to hear your opinions!


	6. Revelations

Fakhouri: *sighs* 6th chapter of _One Strange School In A Town Far Far Away._ To say the disclaimer please welcome...*pushes a button*

*A plume of smoke later*

...: Jiraiya! When I get my hands on you I'll...

Fakhouri: o.o' Uhhh...

*The plume of smoke fades away revealing Tsunade*

Tsunade: *Looks at Fakhouri* Where's that pervert? Where am I?

Fakhouri: *shrugs* I don't know where Pervy Sage is. But you are in my humble studio.

Tsunade: *looks around* Your "studio" is a storage container...

Fakhouri: *pouts* Just say the disclaimer and leave!

Tsunade shrugs: This meat head doesn't own Star Wars or Naruto. *disappears in a plume of smoke*

Fakhouri: *still pouting* Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

The week went by faster than I thought because it's Saturday and I was at my co-ed team's baseball practice.

"So you're substituting the shrimp for me? You must really be desperate.".

I looked and saw Vernon leaning against the fence.

I'm thankfully Zannin didn't come with her friends to our practice, "You really are stupid, aren't ya?".

I dropped my mitt and rolled up my sleeves as I walked towards him, "I told you that if you came back, I'd end you.".

He smiled, "I remembered. I just wanted to make sure I heard it from a hypocrite.".

I froze, Did he find out?, "What do you mean?".

He bent down, picked up a stone, and tossed it, "I'm talking about your friend, Nia.".

I noticed everyone present tensed up. He continued, "Oh so you never told anyone? That will make this so much better.".

Corso looked at me, "What's he talking about, Cap?".

Vernon stopped me from answering, "I'm talking Orcrmabled's and Nia's relationship. They were more than friends because they were in love.".

My hand subconsciously went to my pocket.

He laughed, "He's the one that got her pregnant and was indirectly the cause of her suicide!". Everyone froze as Vernon left, laughing his butt off.

A voice, that sounded like Corso's, came from behind me, "Is it true?".

I didn't answer instead...I ran. Away from the field and to my car. I jumped in and started it, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from everyone as possible. Luckily I scouted out this town before school started and found the perfect place.

I turned onto the road towards it.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Larmerer's POV_

It's been an hour since Orcrmabled left and we had just come back to the field from searching.

Corso spoke first, "Well, he's not at the burger place, movie theater, or the park.".

Risha continued, "Not at the ice cream parlor either.". Somehow I think she went there just for the ice cream and not looking for Orcrmabled.

Grave had a worried look on his face, "Where is he? It's not like him to just run.".

"Who cares. He's just like Vernon.".

I went over to Shahitvar, the person who spoke, and slapped him across the face.

It echoed loudly. I don't know what came over me but I just couldn't let him get away with saying that.

Shahitvar turned and looked at me, "Larmerer?".

I glared at him, "We don't know what happened between him and Nia. So we can't just lump him into the same group of scum as Vernon.".

My eyes widened as the one place he could be popped into my head, "Wait here!".

I ran to my car and, after unlocking it, hopped in.

As I started my car, I had somewhat of a mantra going in my head.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I sat next to the edge of ridge that overlooked Mos Entith.

It was a 20 story drop off that no one has figured out on how it came to be.

I didn't care at the moment. I was idly pulling the grass under me while memories of Nia flowed into my mind.

Memories of our first date, our first kiss, and so many other things. Until the last one...the day of her suicide….

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

 _I knocked on Nia's door. She had been living alone since her parents went on a world tour to see every country. I knocked again, "Nia are you there?". It's been three days since the doctors confirmed that she was pregnant with our child. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. Our child._

 _I reached above the door frame and grabbed the spare key. I used it to open the door, "Nia?". I took my shoes off and walked into the living room. Then into the kitchen where I found a neatly folded note on the counter. I unfolded it and read it;_

 ** _"Dear Orcrmabled..or whoever is reading this note, I had many goals in life. One of them was to marry and then have kids. But not when I was still in high school. This child has made me have to give up my dreams. Going to college, becoming a doctor….Well I can't live with it. So by the time someone reads this note, I will no longer be apart of this world. I wish forgiveness for my actions...Goodbye…."._**

 _I was exploring the house as I read it. I was in the bathroom when I finished. The note slipped from my grasp as I looked at the scene in front of me. Nia was leaning next to the edge of the tub, with a steady flow of blood coming from her wrists…...On that day, Nia Trust committed suicide. The woman I loved was gone and there was nothing I could do…._

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

The sound of a car door closing broke me from my painful trip down memory lane.

I sighed, **_It's either Corso to call me a hypocrite or Shahitvar to kill me…._**.

The person sat down next to me and, from the way they sat, he could tell it was either of them.

A caring voice spoke, "I thought I'd find you here.".

I plucked another piece of grass, "What are you doing here, Larmerer?".

It was definitely her. Only she could have that kind voice. She smiled, "You know everyone's worried.".

I shrugged, "I think they want to beat me up more than find me.".

Larmerer sighed, "I'm restraining myself until I hear your side of the story.".

I chuckled, "What's to tell? I got Nia pregnant and because of that she committed suicide.".

Larmerer lightly whacked me on the back of the head, "I know there is more to the story. Spill.".

As I felt the back of my head, I decided to tell her, "Happened almost a year ago. Yes we were together and I was the father. I was ecstatic that I was going to be a father especially since it was with Nia…".

Larmerer gulped before I continued, "The day before she ended it, I asked her if we could get something to eat the next day.".

I started digging in my pocket, "I think she thought I was going to break up with her.".

I pulled out a small box and tossed it to Larmerer, "In reality, I just wanted to give her this….".

She opened the box and gasped. Many people would. It was a golden ring with three perfectly carved diamonds.

I could tell what she was going to say before she even started speaking, "Yes I was going to propose. I know the legal marrying age is 18 but...I just couldn't risk seeing her in someone else's arms...I was saving up for that since I was in 7th grade. Just so I would be ready. Guess I shouldn't have got it…".

I held out my hand for the box, which Larmerer placed in my hand. I looked at it, "I wasn't going to leave her. Even if my life depended on it.".

Larmerer continued looking at the ring, "Why do you keep it than?". I grinned, "2 reasons. 1 because I can't bring myself to return it. 2. I keep it as a reminder to never get serious with another girl….ever…".

I closed the box and stuffed it in my pocket, "My dream used to be to become a professional baseball player. Now it's to make sure every guy, who has left their girlfriend the minute the word pregnant came into play, is punished.".

Larmerer looked out at the town, "So you're trying to save those women the pain and possible fate as Nia?".

I nodded, "If I couldn't save Nia from that fate, the least I can do is save others from that fate.".

Larmerer sighed and I looked at her, "So you still want to beat me up? If you do, I won't hold it against you.".

She stood up and dusted the grass off of her jeans, "No. What I think you are doing is noble, not hypocritical. I wish there was more men like you in this world.".

I nodded and looked back out at the town, "If there were, I'd be out of a job.". I silently chuckled as a rock hit my head.

Larmerer huffed, "Twerp.".

I heard her walk a few steps before asking a question that was lingering in my mind, "How did you know I would be up here, anyway?". Larmerer looked back at me, "Zannin came up her when she found out. She said something about needing to be alone. Figured that you needed the same thing.".

I chuckled. Usually, no one could guess what was going on in my head but she had hit the bulls-eye.

 **xxxxxx**

I had driven back to the school and parked.

Then I headed back to the field when my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Qin, _**"The wolf want his office. Smthing about the game tmrrw.".**_ I sighed as I replied, _**"Alright. 1st what r u guys up 2?"**_.

I was always curious how he could reply so fast, _**"Went 4 food. Cya tmrrw!"**_.

I sent a quick reply as I knocked on the door of Mr. Ironwolf's office.

A loud "COME IN" came from inside. I opened the door and saw that Zannin, who had her ears covered, was also in there, "What is this about?".

Ironwolf motioned towards the other chair, "Close the door and sit down.".

I did so.

He glared at us, "I'm not happy. One of you knows what happens when I'm unhappy.".

Zannin gulped.

I'm guessing it is bad.

Mr. Ironwolf stood up, "You see I was calmly enjoying my coffee at my home when I saw something interesting in the newspaper.".

He isn't very intimidating, height wise. Power wise, however…..

He pulled out today's newspaper, "Apparently someone wants to attract attention to this friendly game of yours.".

He held out the newspaper to us. It took me a nanosecond to see what was on the headlines:

 ** _Mos Entith Militia takes arms against the undefeated high school team, The Coruscant Craters! Will the Militia fill in these Craters or end up as ones?  
_** ** _Big showdown TOMORROW! BE THERE! Game starts at 6:00 PM!_**

I sighed as he pulled the paper away, "Sir, I don't know how this happened. If…".

His glare seemed to intensify, "Shut it! I have to call the mayor to ask if we can use the Mos Entith Sand People's field! THAT'S!".

He ran his hand through his hair, "I already know that your old principal isn't responsible. He told me that if this got out…".

I gulped as I remembered how people treated me and my team in Coruscant, "I know, Mr. Ironwolf. My team would never publicize this game.".

Zannin shook her head, "Neither would mine. We already have enough pressure facing the Craters already. We don't need the added pressure of a crowd.".

He tossed the paper to me, "Your team may not be as reliable as you think. Second paragraph.". I looked and frowned at the source;

 ** _"This is the game of the century in my opinion. Unfortunately, I won't be apart of it. I quit the team recently." Quoted Vernon, former Left Fielder for the Craters._**

I angrily crumpled the newspaper up and tossed it in the trash, "He is becoming a thorn in my side…".

I looked at Ironwolf, "I promise you. He was kicked from the team last week. None of my team would help him with this!".

Ironwolf let out a long breath of air, "Alright, but I want your word that this 'thorn' will be dealt with!". I nodded, "Deal.".

Mr. Ironwolf went back behind his desk and grabbed the phone, "You two can go. I hope you'll be ready for the game tomorrow.".

He started dialing a number and saw that we were still standing there, "Do you need to be shown the door?".

I hurriedly went the door and held it open for Zannin, who took the hint and scooted her butt through the door, "Have a nice day, sir.".

I closed the door fast enough so that the incoming mug hit it and not me.

Outside the main office, I sighed and dug in my pocket for my phone.

I began typing a message to Qintorip, **_"Hey, you still with every1?"_**.

Less than a minute past when a reply came, **_"Yea Y?"_**.

I texted back, **_"Tell them that the game has been publicized. Game probably going to be at Mos Entith stadium. Dont reply!"_**.

I closed my phone and put it away. I headed to the exit with Zannin walking beside me. I looked at her, "So you're the Mos Entith Militia's team captain, uh?".

Zannin smiled, "Yea. You're the Craters captain?".

I nodded, "Guilty as charged.".

She chuckled as I held the door open for her again.

The sun was going down. Were we in there that long?

I looked at her, "Need a ride?". She nodded. We walked to my car.

She stopped, "This is your car?".

I dug my keys out of my pocket, "Yeah.".

* * *

Fakhouri: Longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	7. Truths and Teasing

Fakhouri: *switches on the lights* Another week of school begins! I may not be updating as much but I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything related to Star Wars. I only own the names!

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I turned out of the school parking lot and onto the main road, "Where do you live?".

She looked at the passing houses, "1203 Kalikori Road.".

I started watching for the street name, "So who do you think will win?".

Zannin sighed, "The Craters.". I grinned, "No faith in your team's abilities? That's not good.".

Zannin looked at me, "I have faith but...You're a pro team. You've gone up against the Sand People and won. They were thought to be the best until you beat them, 12 to 1.".

I sighed, remembering that first game that started the winning streak, "So? Every team has an off day. Sooner or later, we will be knocked of our high horse.".

She has the strangest expression on her face that made me laugh. I saw her street and slowed down to turn, "You have to believe that you can win. No matter the odds.".

I turned into her driveway and stopped the car. She smiled as she exited the car. She closed the door and leaned on the door, "Can I ask you a question?".

I bit back a laugh, "I believe you just did.".

She leaned over and slapped me, "Twerp.". I chuckled, "Sorry, couldn't pass up a good joke.". She rolled her eyes, "Riiight.".

Truth be told, I could've passed it up but I just like seeing her smile, "So what's the question?".

She gulped, "Why are you helping me? I know plenty of other girls who would love your help, but you only help me out and I want to know why?".

I opened up the glove compartment, pulled out a picture and held it out to her.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

I took the picture and looked at it. I recognized him but he was standing next to a beautiful girl.

They looked like it was at the prom.

The girl was about my height and had gorgeous long brown hair. I looked at Orcrmabled, "Who's this?".

He smiled, "That, my friend, is Nia.".

He had this expression that I should know who that is. He chuckled, "She was my girlfriend before she committed..suicide.".

My eyes went wild, **_This was his friend?! Wait...GIRLFRIEND!? So he's the one!?_**.

He took the picture back and looked at it, "This was taken a month before.". He smiled, remembering that memory, I guess, "Before you ask, yes I was the father…".

I looked startled.

I mean, how would you act if someone guessed what you were about to ask!?.

I gulped, "That still doesn't explain why.".

He placed the picture into the glove compartment, "You're not like the other girls. You actually NEED help. Especially when he/she arrives.".

I gulped. It must have been loud because he looked at me, "Don't worry. I'm just saying I'm here to help. I made a promise and I plan to keep it.".

I could tell that his sentiment was true, but he was hiding something. I stood up, "Well thanks. See you at the game.".

He nodded and looked backwards as he reversed out of the driveway.

 **xxxxxx**

For some reason, I had a blush on my face because, the minute Larmerer saw me, she was giggling.

I looked at her, "What?". She turned back to the kitchen and sang, "Nothing.".

I was about to follow when the familiar scent of food came from the dining room.

Larmerer's parents work for a large technology company and have to take business trips a lot.

Larmerer cooks the food because at the moment I suck at it.

Mac and cheese in a box, I can do. Spaghetti….

Is fire extinguisher handy?

I mean, heck. Last week, I set fire to a pot of tomato soup!

I walked to the dining room and sat myself down, looking at the array of food before me.

Larmerer walked into the room with another plate of food.

I chuckled, "You've outdone yourself, Larmerer.".

She smiled as she sat down, "Thanks.". She was looking at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

I glared at her, "What?".

She placed her chin onto her hand, "Why were you blushing? Did you get a kiss?".

I sighed, grabbing the salad bowl and place some of it on my plate, "No. Orcrmabled was just telling me why he was helping me. Nothing else.".

Larmerer narrowed her eyes, "Are you telling the truth?".

I nodded as I shoved a piece of lettuce in my mouth.

Then I got a mischievous smile on my face, "Why? You like him?".

That earned me a piece of lettuce in the face. I laughed.

* * *

Fakhouri: Whelp another Chapter down! Sorry for the shortness of it but kind of doing this during Literature class. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Any ways I'm still looking for a Beta so let me know if your interested!


	8. Late Night News

Fakhouri: I don't own Star wars!

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I opened the door of my house.

I was late for dinner and I was prepared for an earful from Dad.

But it didn't come.

Instead I sat at the table and had a civil conversation with them.

They were ecstatic that they would be able to see the game and see Qintorip playing.

Since they are teachers, they couldn't attend our games because they had papers to grade.

Qintorip was listening carefully.

After dinner I went straight to bed. I need all the sleep I can get.

 **xxxxxx**

"Hey wake up.".

"No.", I grumbled as someone poked me in the nose.

Another poke, "We need to talk.".

I opened one eye and saw Qintorip standing over me. I closed my eye, "It can wait till morning.".

Another poke. Seriously!?

Poke, "No we have to talk now.".

I sighed as I slowly sat up.

I grabbed my clock and my eyes narrowed at the time, "Qintorip. What could be so important that you had to wake me up at 2 in the morning?".

He sat in the chair at my desk, "You'll thank me later.".

I set my clock down, "I highly doubt that.".

His right eyebrow raised, "Oh so you don't want to know who's coming to the game? Fine I'll get back..".

I focused on Qintorip, "Tell me.".

Qintorip chuckled, "Thought so.".

He became very serious, "Good news or bad news first?".

I sighed, "Bad news.".

Qintorip clenched his fists, "One word. Kirkarch.". I gulped.

I'll explain why that's bad. You know how I told you I was kidnapped? Yeah, The Kirkarch's were reasonable. They were a family of four who lived right next to us. The parents were the one's who kidnapped me. When they were caught, they were found guilty and got the death sentence. Harsh yes but psych evals revealed something I don't remember. Anyway, Odylas and his, at the time, baby sister, were on their own. They've held a grudge against us since. Back to the story.

"What's the good news?", I said cautiously.

He smiled, "Jerrot's coming also.".

I restrained myself from shouting.

He has been my best friend since elementary school and when we went to high school, he somehow became our coach! At age 15!

I smiled, "It will be nice to see him again!".

Qintorip nodded.

I sighed, "Well is that all?".

Qintorip nodded as he stood up and left the room, "See ya later.".

I chuckled as I laid back down.

* * *

Fakhouri: SORRY! I'll make up for the past two short chapters by posting another chapter! This one will be longer!


	9. The Big Game

Fakhouri: Finally here! The chapter I planned to make up for the past two! I hope you like it!

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I sat in our team's locker room, wrapping my hands and wrists with tape.

It was quiet.

Inside the room at least.

Outside, the chatter of the crowd could be heard.

Risha sat on the other side of the room, hitting her fist into the mitt.

Corso, Grave, and Guss were discussing the batting line up.

Bowdaar, Flame, and Akaavi were talking about something.

Qintorip was doing some statistics on everyone.

Like I said, stick in the mud.

"Did I walk into the wrong room? I'm looking for the Craters.".

I looked at the door and saw a bald man standing in it. I chuckled, "You're in the right room, Coach. We are just not very talkative.".

Jerrot smiled, "Oh really? Why is that?".

I finished wrapping my wrists and put on my mitt, "Come here.". Jerrot walked over to me and leaned down so I could whisper into his ear. I whispered, "Nia.". Jerrot nodded, knowing what that meant.

Sheesh more explanations. Jerrot was one of two people, besides our parents, who knew about Nia's and mine relationship. In fact, he pegged us as a couple almost 3 months BEFORE we started dating! Anyways, back to the story.

Jerrot stood up straight, "Well let's see if I can fix that.".

He clapped making everyone jump, besides me. When he got their attention, he looked at me, "You start us off, will ya?".

I sighed and stood up.

I cleared my throat, "Alright I know you guys probably hate me and I don't blame you. I'll gladly explain to you all after the game but right now, we have about 2000 people out there. They want to see this game, not a one team brawl.".

I took a breath before continuing, "If we don't play the game, our principals will be ticked. Unless he's changed over summer, Mr. Malcolm will remove us from the team.".

THAT got their attention.

Apparently, he hasn't changed.

I smiled, "If you don't speak to me after this, I wouldn't blame you but let's go enjoy one last game.".

I was about to ask if Jerrot had anything to say when I remembered something, "Also be carefully around Zannin. I don't want her hurt too badly.".

Everyone nodded with a confused Jerrot in the background.

 **xxxxxx**

This is it.

Unlike most games, we are being introduced one by one.

Each team in fact.

I heard an excited voice come over the megaphones, "Alright baseball fans, the time has come! The game against the Militia and the Craters!".

I smiled recognizing Larmerer's voice, "I'm Larmerer Mallix and this is my commentary companion, Satele Shan! It's an honor to have here!".

I chuckled, **_Figures she would be here._**

If I have to do another explanation after this, I swear….

Satele Shan is the head reporter for the Coruscant Fleet. She comes to every one of our games, official or not. As far as I could remember, she never reported anything bad or scandalis. Well that's enough of an explanation,

BACK TO THE STINKING STORY!

Satele's voice came over the intercom, "Why thank you, Larmerer. It's a pleasure to be here. So how do you think this game will turn out?".

Larmerer laughed, "I would take a guess but you'd get a biased answer! But enough about us. Let's introduce the players!".

I zoned out them as they introduced my team until my name came up, "And lastly their team captain and head pitcher, Orcrmabled Fakhouri!".

I jogged out onto the field and waved at the crowd.

Larmerer's voice came over again, "He has recently transferred to Mos Entith's school and many say that they are rusty because of that. What do you think?".

Satele laughed, "I say that anyone who thinks they are rusty should just think about the Craters record!". I could tell Larmerer was smiling, "Orcrmabled has personally struck out 37 batters and 45 walks. None of the batters have gotten farther than first base because of this team's teamwork.".

Then Zannin's team was introduced.

Again I zoned out until Zannin's name was spoken, "It's time for the Militia's commanding officer and star pitcher, Zannin Fakhouri!".

I froze and gulped, **_FAKHOURI_ _!_ _?_ _!_**

I looked at Qintorip who just shook his head vigorously.

To think she was a Fakhouri and I didn't know!?

Satele's voice came over the speaker phone, "Three Fakhouri's are on the field? This will be an interesting game indeed! So, do you think Zannin is related to Orcrmabled and Qintorip?".

Larmerer chuckled, "I don't know but one thing's for sure. This game is starting to sound more like a family feud than a friendly game.".

The ref came to the pitchers mound and looked between the two teams, "Team captain's to the mound!".

I walked towards the mound as did Zannin.

When we reached the mount, the ref started explaining the rules. I wasn't really paying attention because of the news that I had either a sister or a cousin!

 **(A/N: I can't write how a baseball game goes to save my life. Sorry :/)**

 **xxxxxx**

It's the bottom of the ninth and my team is winning.

This is every pitcher's nightmare.

Don't know what I'm talking about?

Well here's the situation.

Bases load with the current stats at 2 outs, 2 strikes, and 3 balls.

The current batter is their heavy hitter, Freya Teluka.

A voice came over the intercom, "This is it. The final pitch. This could end the Crater's winning streak or just add another tick to it.".

I round up and threw the fateful pitch…...

Silence struck the stadium as the ball headed home…..

CRACK!

Freya's bat broke as she hit the ball. Even though the bat broke the ball went soaring.

Larmerer stood up, "And it's a high fly ball!".

I noticed the Militia runners getting ready to run if someone didn't catch the ball.

It was heading towards Grave and I smiled…

"AND FREYA IS OUT! SHE IS OUT! THE CRATERS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!".

That was it.

We had won yet again…..

Sometimes I wish we would lose one. It's getting tiring winning..

 **xxxxxx**

I sat in the Mcdonald's next to the stadium.

After explaining Nia's relationship to my team, they finally understood why I didn't tell anyone.

They left with Jerrot shortly after that.

Now I was with my family and Zannin at Mcdonald's.

The rest of her team came because it was the closest food joint to the stadium.

Even Larmerer joined us, which was a surprise to me.

Zannin sat down next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her meal curiously, "You sure you can eat all that?".

She had a Big Mac with large fries.

She smiled, "Yeah. I mean I am eating for two you know.".

I acted as if she had punched me in the gut, "OOF! You've wounded me with your words!".

She laughed, causing Larmerer to turn and I bet wonder what the heck is so funny!

Soon after that, My parents, Qintorip and Larmerer joined us.

Mom looked at Zannin, as if trying to place a name to one of our relatives faces.

Dad sighed, "Zannin, where are your parents?".

Larmerer nearly choked on the food in her mouth.

Zannin grabbed a fry from the container, "My mom died when I was born. Dad commited suicide when I was four. I've been living with Larmerer's family since, Mr. Fakhouri.".

Mom snapped her fingers, "That's who you are!".

I stuffed a few fries into my mouth.

She smiled, "I thought that story about you dying was a hoax.". I looked at my mother as if she grew a second head, "What are you talking about?".

She continued smiling, "Orcrmabled, Qintorip, Meet your cousin.".

For the second time today, my mind blanked, "You're serious?".

She nodded, "When am I not?".

I looked at Zannin and instantly a horrible thought hit me, I didn't protect her.

If I had known she was around 4 months ago. I could've interrogated Vernon and saw that he was scum.

Then she wouldn't…..

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of someone everyone hated, "You actually thought you could beat the Craters?! You're more stupid than you look!".

My fists were clenched, already turning white.

Zannin placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Stay calm.".

I nodded and tried to calm down.

I did...

until that scum spoke again.

He laughed, "So where's that idiot blue headed ex of mine? She too ashamed to show her face in public?".

That was the comment that broke my control of my anger.

I stood up and walked over to him, "You…..".

He turned and laughed at the sight of me, "Oh look it's the hypocrite! Come to lecture me again?".

I didn't answer. I just punched him square in the jaw with all my might.

I broke his jaw, or at least made it so he couldn't talk for a long time.

Everyone was looking at me with many different expressions on their faces.

Shock, disgust, joy, excitement, and most prominent, pride.

That look was coming from my father.

Seems he caught onto Zannin's little secret and put 2 and 2 together when I punched Vernon.

I glared at Vernon, "I don't ever want to see your ugly mug around here EVER again. If I do, I swear on Nia's grave, you will die.".

This time I think he got the message.

* * *

Fakhouri: Review! Also there is a poll on my profile for the paring for the next story I write!


	10. Ultrasound and Living Arrangements

Fakhouri: I'm just going to give up on finding a Beta Reader. Anyway from now on I'm posting one or two chapters a week. No more than that. So here's chapter 10 of _One Strange School In A Town Far Far Away._

* * *

 _Zannin's POV_

I sighed as I looked into the mirror this morning.

It's the middle of September and today marks the 5th month of my pregnancy. I was starting to show and I was freaking. What's worse is that Larmerer's parents are back. I hadn't told them about this and I don't know how they are going to react when they find out.

"Zannin! It's time for dinner!".

I gulped, "Coming!". I exited my room and headed down to kitchen.

I sat at the table with the rest of the household.

My adoptive mother looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "You're gaining weight. Seems Larmerer is going overboard on fattening food.".

Larmerer glared, "No I'm not!". I remained silent.

My adoptive father sighed, "So how's school going, Zan?".

I took a bite of the chicken on my plate, "Good.".

He looked at me, "Only good?".

I nodded. I hate how inquisitive he is.

He interlocked his hands, "Well I heard you challenged the Craters. Is that true?".

I mumbled, "Yes.".

He smiled, "And?".

Larmerer saved me from the humiliation of answering, "The Craters won again. It was close though. If there center field hadn't had caught the fly ball, the Militia would be known as the team that beat the Craters.".

He smiled due to the fact he was a huge baseball fan.

Larmerer's parents, as I explained, takes business trips a lot.

They had just gotten back from their last one which lasted from a week before I got pregnant.

I am really thankful my morning sickness is become less common.

Once table was cleared Mom looked at Larmerer, "Can you give us some privacy?".

I gulped, **_Please tell me she didn't figure it out…_**

Larmerer nodded and left.

I looked at mom, "Why can't she be here?".

She glared, "Cut the act Zannin.".

I sighed, **_She did…_**..

Dad looked at her, "What?".

 ** _And he didn't...figures._**.

She ignored his question, "How long?".

I gulped, "5 months now….".

Dad's eyes widened as he finally caught on, "Wait!? You're!?".

I nodded.

Mom's glare intensified, "Why didn't you call us?".

I looked at the table, "I….".

*Knock* *Knock*

OH THANK GOD!

Mom grumbled something as she went to the door.

She opened it, "Who are you?".

I was really thankful when I heard the voice that answered, "Um...I'm Orcrmabled Fakhouri.".

Mom sighed, "What do you want?".

Orcrmabled gulped, "I'm looking for Zannin Fakhouri, but I can't remember if this is the right house. Is she here?".

I stood and entered into his view, "Right here.". Orcrmabled smiled, "Ready to go?".

I squeezed past mom, "Yeah.". Mom grabbed me and leaned next to my ear, "Is he…". I shook my head and wiggled out of her grip, "I'll be back before midnight!". My mom yelled as I ran out the door, "Don't think we are done talking, young lady!".

Orcrmabled opened the door to his car, "May I inquire who the heck those two are?".

I chuckled as I entered his car, "Larmerer's parents.".

He closed the door and jogged over to the driver side. He opened the door, hopped in, and closed the door, "Can I ask what you did to get them THAT upset?". I shook my head, "Better if you don't know.".

He nodded, "Gotcha.".

He started the car and drove out of my driveway.

We were on our way to the hospital for my first ultrasound….I still can't believe that in 4 months….I'll have a child….

 **xxxxxx**

He parked in front of the hospital.

He had helped me decide to do this.

I originally just wanted to wait till month 7 or 8 but he convinced me that if I didn't get it done now, I'd regret it later.

He helped me out of the car and into the hospital. we headed towards the front desk. The woman looked at me, "May I help you?". I nodded, "Yes I'm here for an...um…". Oh why did my embarrassment have to kick in now. The woman sighed and handed me a piece of paper, "Give this to the nurse on the second floor. She'll know what to do.". I nodded, taking the paper, "Thank you."

The elevator opened on the second floor and we walked to the nurse's station. I held out the piece of paper to the nurse, "The lady at the front desk told me to give this to you.". The nurse looked at the paper then at me and Orcrmabled. She sighed, "Go down the left corridor take a left. First door on the right." I smiled, "Thank you.".

 **xxxxxx**

We followed her directions and found ourselves in a waiting room. There were a few other people in there. Obviously, this was the waiting room for pregnant women waiting for an ultrasound. I allowed Orcrmabled to guide me to a chair, far from everyone else. He sat down next to me and sighed. I looked at him, "You didn't have to do this, you know.". He chuckled, "Yes I did. If I didn't, you would've back out and not get this done.". I mentally cursed.

How did he know that?

I twiddled my fingers, "Thanks.". He only nodded.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's_ _POV_

I grabbed a magazine from the table next to us and started reading….

In truth I was using it to look at the other people.

I could hear some of the whispers; "They're so young." "We've tried for years and this is our first…" "He must only be here to save face.".

That last one angered me. I did hide it though because if I reacted, it would only prove it. "Zannin Fakhouri?".

I watched as Zannin stood up and left with the nurse. I then returned to the magazine, which was a classic car magazine.

I heard someone sit next to me and say, "You know you're scum right?". I looked at the person and saw it was a man in his thirties, "Excuse me?".

The man looked at me, "You got that poor girl pregnant and you're just sticking around until it comes right?".

I sighed, "Look-".

The man shook his head, "Thought so. Scum like you should just disappear from this world.".

My eyebrow twitched, "Two things. One. That girl is my cousin. Second the father of her child left her. I'm here to support her.". I returned to my magazine.

The man was in shock, "I..uh Sorry sir.". He left in a hurry.

 **xxxxxx**

She's been in there for an hour and I've been waiting...

...impatiently.

All the other people in the room had gone in and left within 10 minutes of each other.

I was the only one waiting. The door opened and Zannin came out, looking at something in her hand.

I stood up and walked towards her, "So? How did it go?".

She showed me the thing in her hand. It was the ultrasound.

She smiled, "It went great.". I was looking at the ultrasound.

In the middle was a small person.

I blinked, "Wow…".

She looked at the picture again before sliding it into her pocket, "Shall we go?".

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

Orcrmabled shut off the engine when we stopped in my driveway.

He got out, jogged over to my side and helped me out. "Thanks Orcrmabled.", I said, smiling.

He nodded, "No problem.".

My smile vanished, however, when I saw that the living room lights were still on.

I looked at him, "Would you like to come in?". He shrugged, "Sure. I have to ask Miss Mallix a question anyway.". We walked up to the door. I sighed as I opened the door.

We entered and I saw two suitcases next to the door, **_Are they already going on another trip?_**.

"Zannin. Show your friend out and sit down.".

I gulped as he answered her, "I'm only here to ask Larmerer a question.".

Mom glared, "Upstairs. First door on the right.".

Orcrmabled nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Mallix.". He left leaving me alone to deal with my parent.

Mom interlocked her fingers, "Sit.".

I did so. Dad wasn't in the room. He usually takes my side in these things. Oh where did he go?!

Mom glared at me, "Now tell me why you didn't call.".

I gulped, "I...was afraid….".

She stood and started pacing around the room, "Zannin. You know that we are barely scraping by. Even with these trips.".

I frowned as I realized what was coming.

She continued, "Before we took you in we only had three mouths to feed. When we did, we had four and we have barely survived.".

I sighed, "I know but-"

She interrupted me, "We can't afford to another one.. I think you know where I'm going with this.".

I blinked as the pieces came together, **_The suitcases...This talk…_** I looked at my lap, "I see….".

Just then, Larmerer and Orcrmabled came down the stairs with Larmerer talking, "I expect that report to be on my desk tomorrow. Just because you decided to wait till the last minute doesn't mean you can get an extension.".

I stood and walked to the front door, "I thank you for your hospitality,...Mrs. Mallix…".

I opened the door, grabbed the suitcases, and left with Larmerer and Orcrmabled, confused.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

It took me a minute to register what had just happened.

Zannin left with suitcases and talked to her mother like she was just a guest here.

Then it hit me...They had thrown her out.

I glared at Mrs Mallix as I left the house. Zannin was walking down the driveway, "Zannin!".

She turned around and the expression on her face almost made me cry.

There was no joy...no happiness…..nothing….

I stood motionless as she faced the direction she was going and walked out of my line of sight.

I sank to the ground as an image appeared in my mind...

That expression was the same one Nia had…

...the day before….

* * *

Fakhouri: Alright! So that closes up chapter 10! Review and send COFFEE! Poll is still going!


	11. Mourning and Mornings

Fakhouri: *shivers* Hey guys..I'm back to have another chapter be out into the...AAACHOO!...fan fiction universe. *sniffs and grumbles* Stupid homecoming week...

Fakhouri: Anyway I don't own Star wars or any of the franchise...yet.

*A rather large explosion is heard in the background*

Fakhouri: *Grumbles, drinking some hot cocoa* Just had to be next to her...*looks out the window and sees a figure with a duck butt hair due fly through the roof of the building next door* ...Whelp seems like Sasuke is taking a flight...again...Enjoy the story...

* * *

 _ **Dream - Orcrmabled's**_

I stood in a darkened room with one light on me.

I looked around, "Hello?".

No answer.

I yelled, "Anyone here!?". "Yes.."

I froze as I heard a voice I shouldn't be hearing, "Nia?". I turned and saw….

I don't even want to describe it….

 ** _Exit Dream_**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I screamed as I sat up.

I looked around and saw that I was in my room..

It was only a dream.

But it's one that has haunted me around this time of year….Last week of September.

Exactly one week since Zannin disappeared.

Everyone at school is worried about her. Even Mr. Ironwolf is upset. Yesterday, I think I saw three empty Starbucks cups in his office and a fourth in his hand.

I dragged myself out of bed and went to the closet, "Where did I put my dress shirt…".

I have this unhealthy obsession with the color black, but today, no one would question why I was wearing it.

After getting dressed, I walked down the stairs and saw my family was eating breakfast. Mom looked at me, "Hey. Come and eat before we head to school.". I blinked and shook my head, "Not hungry...I'll be back before midnight….". I left them confused. It was Monday. I entered my car and drove away.

" **Now leaving Mos Entith.** ". That's what the sign at the edge of town said. I had a 4 hour drive to my destination…

 **xxxxxx**

I stopped in front of Coruscant cemetery.

You're probably wonder why I'm in Coruscant, right?

Well today marks a year since Nia's….yeah...

I walked into the cemetery and stopped in front of her grave.

I looked and saw that the cemetery owner has kept up his promise.

He's to clean Nia's grave whenever needed and maintain it, in exchange he gets some extra revenue.

I smiled as I stood there, "It's been awhile, Nia.". I knew she wasn't here to hear it but I just needed to act that she was listening, "I have some news. Apparently, I have a cousin. Her name's Zannin. You would like her.". I shuffled my feet, "She's also...in the same situation as you. Last week, she got kicked out of her house because of it.".

I was fiddling with the ring box in my pocket, "She's disappeared and I don't know where she is.". I chuckled, "Sorry I guess I'm talking too much. I'll let you continue on with whatever you are doing up there.". I turned and walked away.

As I walked past my old high school, I heard a high pitched scream and sighed.

One of the reasons I was glad I left was because of one person.

She's been obsessed with me since freshman year. Ridahi Kord...UGH!

I then heard the one thing I hoped wouldn't be said, "IT'S ORCRMABLED! HE"S HERE!".

I started running with a herd of girls chasing me.

Again perfect situation if you loved this type of attention. Not me.

I turned a corner and let out a yelp as someone pulled me into a store.

The herd, thankfully, ran past the store.

I sighed, "Thanks mister.".

I froze as I looked at the...woman who saved me from the crowd.

She smiled, "You're welcome, Orcrmabled.".

I felt embarrassed to just assume that she was a he, "Um is there anyway I can repay you?".

"You can help get this store back in working shape.".

I froze again as I heard Odylas' voice. Which meant this woman was Qaius. The Kirkarchs...gulp! I nodded and started working.

 **xxxxxx**

After helping out the Kirkarchs, I headed down Memory Lane.

No, I'm serious there's actually a street named Memory Lane! It was Nia's old street.

I walked past her house...I was tempted to walk up to the door and knock.

But her parents still hate me and would rather shoot me then accept my condolences….

I continued walking past Nia's house until a noise came from Old Bob's house.

Old Bob was a grumpy man who died when I was 4. He wasn't old but we called him that because he always acted like he was. His house was so beaten up it's been on the market for only a hundred dollars. Yeah cheap. Yet no takers. I walked up to the house and saw that the lock had been picked but, when I tried, it was locked. I sighed as I pulled a lock picking set from my pocket…..

I have that because every once in awhile I had to break into the school at night. NOT FOR TEST ANSWERS! For any homework, I forgot in my locker.

I smiled as I heard a click, signalling that I was in.

I opened the door and….

Was hit square in the face with a frying pan.

I backed up, holding my now broken and bleeding nose, "ACH! That hurt you son of a….".

I looked and saw Zannin holding said frying pan. Now I know why it felt like I was hit with a baseball bat!

She had the same expression on her face. Nothing….

She glared, "Get out and leave me alone.". I took a step forward, to which she tightened her grip on the frying pan, "Zannin everyone is worried about you…".

She swung the frying pan and I ducked just in time.

I was holding my nose to stop the bleeding. She was knocked off balance by missing and toppled forward. I released my nose and caught her before she hit the ground.

A small stream of blood came from my nose as I chuckled, "Losing your touch there.".

She glared, but not as harshly this time, "Leave me alone.". I sighed, "Fine but you should really come back.".

And the glare is back to danger zone, "What's there to go back to?!".

I sighed again, _When in doubt, use allergy medicine…_ I held up my hands, "Alright. Can I at least clean myself up before I go?".

She nodded and left the room. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up.

Then I grabbed a container of allergy meds from my pocket.

I have these with me because they are really helpful when you need to get out of a conversation. Or for times like this.

I took out 3 of them. I know this amount will put her to sleep because no matter how much she weighs, she'll be out for the drive home.

I'll give a piece of information that no one, besides doctors, know about my family. Fakhouri's are infamously known to have no allergies. None at all. Don't ask me how but that's how it is. So allergy medicine works to put us to sleep. It helped with the drive to Mos Entith.

I crushed them and dumped the powder into a glass of water.

I stirred it up, letting the medicine dissolve. I was in the kitchen if you must know. I walked out to the living room, where Zannin was on the couch.

She looked like she was about to fall asleep, so these will be even more effective. She thanked me and took a drink.

 **xxxxxx**

I carried her suitcases out of the house and set them in the trunk of my car. I sighed, "She's going to kill me when she wakes up.". I walked back into the house. I then heading into the living room, where Zannin was out cold.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house.

"Oh look, hon. The sleazy bag is at it again.".

I groaned as I saw Mr. and Mrs. Trust standing in their front yard. I also noticed that Mr. Trust had his hand on his revolver.

Mr. Trust spoke up, "I would have thought he learned with Nia but nope.".

I continued to the car, opened the door and set Zannin in the passenger seat, ignoring their jabs. Mrs. Trust crossed her arms, "How long until he breaks this one heart? A week? A day?". I walked to the back of my car and closed the trunk.

Mr. Trust tightened his grip on his revolver, "Does it matter? He has no loyalty to them. Heck I bet that girl ran away because of him!".

That..

Was the last straw. I turned to face them, "Look. I know you blame me for Nia's death but I assure you I wasn't going to leave her!".

Mrs. Trust laughed, "That's rich! You think we'll believe anything you say?!". I clenched my fists then I pulled out the ring box from my pocket, "Maybe this will prove it!". I tossed it to them.

Mr. Trust caught it and, after examining it, opened it. He froze.

Mrs. Trust looked at him, "What is it?". She looked and froze also.

I glared, "I was ready to take responsibility for both her and our child. I would have given up my position on the Craters for her!".

I continued not allowing them a chance to respond, "If you still hate me, that's fine. But if you insult my loyalty, I will lash out!".

Just so you know before we beat the Sand People, it was pretty easy to get on the team. Now it's about as hard to get on the team as it is beating us. If I gave up my spot, I won't get it back without going through tryouts.

I walked up to them and took back the box, closing it, "As for that girl, she's my cousin. She got thrown out of her home and ran away because of that.".

I stuffed the box into my pocket, "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Trust.". I turned and headed back to my car.

 **xxxxxx**

I sighed as a miles sign came up, "Mos Entith 5". I looked at Zannin, who was still out cold, "You're a pain sometimes, you know that.".

I knew she wasn't going to respond but I had to say it.

She really was a pain and I can only guess that she was going to become even more of a pain as the months progress.

Ugh.

The exit for Mos Entith came up and I turned onto it. As the street names past by, I thought back to my time in Coruscant.

Sure, it was miserable with my team being famous but I still had fun. I stopped in front of my house and looked at Zannin.

She looked at peace.

I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and sighed.

This box is what has pushed me forward but it has also caused so much regret.

Besides for the team, this is my last bond that ties me to Coruscant and Nia….

I shook my head and stuffed the box back in my pocket, _No._. I looked at the time.

10:45 PM.

Well I made it home before midnight.

I got out of the car and went to the passenger side. I opened the door and slide my arms under Zannin's legs and back.

After guiding her through the door, I carried her to our front door.

I should've called ahead or unlocked the door before hand but no use whining now.

I rang the doorbell, hoping SOMEONE would be up.

The door opened and revealed my dad on the other side of the doorway...

He looked pissed. Whatever.

I pushed past him and headed towards the stairs.

He was yelling something but I wasn't really paying attention.

Right now, all I want to do is get Zannin in the guest room then her luggage then hit my own bed.

I did the first two things but then I remembered that I had a report in Literature that was due today. Since I wasn't at school, Miss Mallix is going to expect it to be done.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:15 PM. If I get started now I'll have it done by 3. I groaned as I down at my desk, pulled out a pencil and paper, and started on my report. Honestly, why do teachers give us these reports?!

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I wasn't in the rickety house anymore.

I was in a bedroom. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15 AM.

Then it said Tuesday, September. I found that strange but shrugged it off.

I got out of bed and walked out of the room, not noticing my luggage by the door.

As I walked down the hallway, a light coming from a room. I wanted to investigate but decided to just continue down the hallway.

I saw the stairs and went down them finding that yet another light was on.

I heard talking from the room and decided to listen in.

A man's voice spoke, "Why can't you fill these out? You know I suck at paperwork.".

A woman's voice responded, "We both have to fill out the same forms. If I filled yours out, all this work would be pointless.".

I know these voices but I can't place them to people.

The man spoke again, "Fine."

"CRAP!"

I jumped as I heard a scream from the room upstairs.

The woman chuckled, "Seems he's up.".

The man sighed, "Which means everyone is up now.".

I hear the rustling of paper as the woman spoke, "We can finish these tonight after they go to bed.".

I heard the opening and closing of a briefcase as the man spoke, "Didn't the adoption agency tell us to have filled out by tomorrow?". I didn't hear the woman's response because my mind was racing, _Who are they? Why would they be filling out adoption papers if they already have a kid?_

I gulped as I heard someone running down the stairs. I could tell it was a guy by his voice, "Guys! Why didn't you wake me up?!".

The woman sighed and yelled back, "We tried! You were out cold! That's what you get for staying up till 4 AM!"

Yet another one yelled from the top of the stairs, "Yo! Some of us are trying to study here!".

I raised an eyebrow.

Whoever this family is, their crazy.

The guy reached the bottom of the stairs, "Oh shut it! You did….".

He stopped as I looked at him.

To be more specific, he was Orcrmabled Fakhouri.

Which also meant I was in his house...

In Mos Entith….

He is so dead. "Zannin!".

I think a vein was threatening to burst over my eyebrow by how fast he ran back the stairs, "ORCRMABLED!".

* * *

Fakhouri: *huddled under a flannel blanket* Hope you like it! *explosion next door*

Fakhouri: *looks out a window and sees random object fly out of the build next door* ...Anyway...The poll is still up so vote so I can get to writing it. Review and/or comment please! I need to kn..kn...kn...ACHOO!...Know what you think about this story!

Fakhouri: *A hammer flies throw the wall* If I survive this, I shall see you soon! *Ducks as a Yellow blear flies overhead* SERIOUSLY WHY DID I CHOSE THIS STUDIO!


	12. Mischievous Planning

Fakhouri: *out cold*...

Orcrmabled, Zannin and Shahitvar are surrounding Fakhouri.

Orcrmabled poked her with his foot: "Think she OK?"

Zannin: *checks Fakhouri's vitals* She seems to be ok."

Shahitvar: *ponders and ducks as a figure with a duck butt hairdo comes through the wall and flies over his head* "Then why is she out cold?".

Fakhouri: *mumbles* So...many...views...

*Orcrmabled Zannin and Shahitvar sweatdrops*

Orcrmabled: *sighs* Of course it's that the reason...

Zannin: Whelp readers. Hopefully, by the end of this chapter, She'll be awake and able to form sentences.

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I sat down in my seat in Literature and sighed.

Shahitvar came up to me and looked at my face, "Dude, What happened to you?".

I looked at him, "I got hit by a pillow. What do you think happened?!". He chuckled, "Sheesh. Whoever you ticked off has got some punch I guess.".

I nodded as Miss Mallix walked through the door. She sighed as she sat at her desk, "Alright you guys know what I'm going to say so just do it."

Two things before we continue. First, After Zannin chased and caught me this morning, she promptly gave me a punch in the eye. Ergo the claim from Leatherhead. Second. Larmerer has been irritable since Zannin disappeared. Yeah let's leave it at that.

"Orcrmabled!".

I jumped as my name was called, "H-here!".

Sheesh she's scary.

I noticed Zannin sneak in the back door and sit in her seat. No one else noticed her because they were thinking about the free Tacos at lunch today.

Boy were they in for a surprise.

Larmerer continued down the list until she stopped. Here it comes.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Shahitvar's POV_

We already know she's not here…...So just skip her….

 **xxxxxx**

 _Freya's POV_

Zannin, where did you disappear to?

 **xxxxxx**

 _Larmerer's POV_

I know a teacher isn't supposed to be upset over one student but when it's your older sister, it's different. I gulped as I stared at her name. Might as well say it…."Zannin?".

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

"Here.".

That one word made me want to fall out of my seat and start laughing.

Everyone, well, besides Qin, was frozen by Zannin's one worded response.

Larmerer dropped her pencil and looked in Zannin's direction.

I could tell she wanted to run and hug her but she had to remain calm and collected...

That didn't stop everyone else though.

Freya had her arms around Zannin, who I think said, "Can't...Breath…".

Shahitvar looked at me and I nodded.

We had this relationship where we could figure out what each other is thinking. He was thinking that Zannin was responsible for what happened to my face. He should have known that already, but I guess he had to make sure.

Oh yeah. Also I was able to get that stupid report done. You probably don't care but I had to say it.

 **xxxxxx**

Lunch has finally come. I don't really like tacos so I just headed towards the roof. Besides I had a BLT sandwich in my lunch and I'm not going to waste it. I head to my usual spot and sighed. As I took a bite, I heard Zannin's group coming up the stairs. It's been awhile since I've seen them up here and it's nice to hear them so cheerful again.

As you could've guessed, they've been depressed since Zannin disappeared. Now they are overwhelming her with questions. So many that even I couldn't keep up. I returned my attention to my sandwich, not wanting to leave this sandwich till after school.

 **xxxxxx**

I sighed as the last bell rang.

Normally people would be excited about the end of a school day, but I have to go to my Literature class. I don't know why but Larmerer told me she need to discuss something with me.

Ugh…

I grabbed my bag and headed towards that classroom, "Probably about my report.".

I entered the classroom, awaiting the impending lecture about penmanship.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Qintorip's POV_

I leaned against Orcrmabled's car with Zannin and impatiently waited for Orcrmabled.

Zannin sighed, "Where is he?".

I looked at my watch, "He said Larmerer needed to talk to him. He didn't specify a reason though.".

Zannin groaned, "First day back and I have to wait for those two.".

I raised an eyebrow, "You know that I'm right here right?". She smiled nervously at me, "Oh yeah sorry.".

I chuckled, "It's ok.".

We stood in silence for about 3 minutes until Zannin broke the silence, "What's your brother's feelings towards Larmerer, anyway?". I smirked, "I'd say he likes her but won't admit it because of you know who.". She nodded, "Gotcha.".

I smirked again as I had a lightbulb moment, "And Larmerer's feelings toward Orc?".

She chuckled, "She likes him but doesn't want to admit it. Mostly because of her job and also you know who.".

So they both like each other but doesn't say anything because of Nia…

"We should try and get them together.".

I looked at Zannin as if she had turned into a toad, "Excuse me?".

She smiled, "Think about it. Orcrmabled is beating himself up and acts coldly to most people. Larmerer is strict and overprotective of me. If we get them together, they may lighten up and leave us alone.".

I had to admit that having them off of our back is a good idea but...Orcrmabled has made a promise to Nia and he never breaks his promises. I sighed, "Orcrmabled wouldn't even consider going on a date because of his promise.". She sighed also, "Well, sooner or later, he'll have to move on with his life. I just hope it's soon.".

I nodded and thought about what if Larmerer and Orcrmabled did get together.

I smiled, "I'd have to admit that they'd make a cute couple.".

She chuckled then smiled mischievously, "What about you? You got anyone in mind?".

I gulped. I know she can tell when someone is lying so I guess I'll have to tell her. I sighed, "Amilli Pavin…She's so beautiful but...She's already got someone and..yeah…".

She nodded sagely, "I see.".

I looked at her, "What about you?". She shook her head, "Vernon was my first and last love. Besides..". She placed a hand on her stomach, "Who'd want to be dragged into being a parent?". I nodded sadly, "I see. Sorry I asked.".

She laughed, "Don't be. Besides, with you and Orcrmabled, I have enough trouble and drama.".

I laughed.

No arguing with her there.

We talked for about another 8 minutes before Orcrmabled came towards us, whistling **_Kokomo_**.

* * *

Fakhouri: *semi awake* I was going to stop here but since I'm late updating, I"ll put the next small chapter in here.

* * *

 _Zannin's POV_

My eyes popped opened and I looked at the time…

11:00…

I went to bed almost an hour and a half ago...

Stupid cravings….

I groaned as I slipped out of bed, put on a pair of slippers and headed towards the kitchen. I saw the light on and decided to satisfy my cravings after I learn what the heck is going on.

Adon'ar's voice came through my now awake ears, "I'm done. What about you?".

Orcriondiordma responded, "Almost….Agh why must they ask this question!".

Adon'ar sighed, "Which one?".

I heard a pen tapped against paper, "This one. Name of the adopted child.".

Adon'ar chuckled, "Sheesh you never were good at remembering names were you?".

Orcriondiordma glared...

I think "Just tell me her full name so I can write it down will you?".

I waited for the response...

And I almost fainted when I heard it, "Zannin T. Fakhouri.".

Orcriondiordma wrote down my name and sighed, "Done.".

I shook off my surprise and walked into the room. Adon'ar looked at me, "Zannin. What are you doing up?".

I headed to the fridge and grabbed the pickles and mustard. Adon'ar chuckled, "Cravings?".

I nodded as I sat down at the table. Orcriondiordma looked at my selection with a looked that screamed 'I'm going to be sick', "Pickles and mustard?".

I nodded again as I poured some mustard onto a pickle and took a bite.

He shook his head, "Sheesh and I thought Adon'ar's cravings were weird…".

I pretty much drowned them out till I was satisfied my hunger. This is going to be a long 4 months...

* * *

Zannin: Finally...

Orcrmabled: About time you're awake.

Fakhouri: *blinks* Uh what day is it?

Zannin: November 16th. Why?...

Fakhouri: CRAP! SOrry but I have to get ready for Star Wars Battlefront 3 to come out tomorrow! Sorry I was late updating!

*A Fakhouri shaped dust cloud is left and the door is jarred open wit a steady trail of dust in the air*

*Zannin sweatdrops*

Zannin: ...OK...well until next time...*avoids a chi-bi version of Tobi as he flies through the door*


	13. Christmas And New Years

Fakhouri: *has dark rings under her eyes and is extremely pale*...

Zannin: What happened to you?!

Fakhouri:...I waited 6 hours in line for Star wars Battlefront 3 when I remembered that the PC version has to be downloaded from their site...

Zannin: *sigh* Of course you did...

Fakhouri: *looks at you* Anyway, I'm surprised at how many people looked at this story after I posted the previous chapter. I'm glad to see that you guys are still interested in this story. Zannin.

Zannin: I guess I get this privilege. Fakhouri does not own Star Wars. If she did, she would already have the game. *runs out the door*

Fakhouri: *throws a banjo after Zannin* **I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!**

* * *

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I watched the clock as it showed that only a minute was left until break.

It's a week before Christmas and school was out from today till January 12th!

I zoned back into the teacher's lecture, "...and I want you all to have a great Christmas break!".

The final bell rang and I ran out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow.

To catch you up on what has happened, Zannin is now my sister. We've had to convert the guest room into her room and, in preparation for the child, I moved into the attic. Also Qintorip and Zannin have been trying to get me and Larmerer together. They even locked me and her in a closet. If I didn't have my lock picking set, we'd probably still be in there. That's about it.

I fumbled with my keys as Zannin and Qintorip waited impatiently for me to open the doors.

 **xxxxxx**

I opened the door to our house and sighed. Zan and Qin were talking all the way home.

I walked up to my room and flopped on the bed, glad that I get to sleep in.

I, unlike the rest of my family, finished my Christmas shopping last week.

I'm not telling what I got people!

Anyway, I fell asleep soon after that.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Zannin's POV_

Adon'ar, Orcriondiordma, Qintorip, and I sat in the kitchen.

I smiled, "So do we have everything?"

Adon'ar nodded, "Yes."

Qintorip smiled, "The invite has also been sent."

Orcriondiordma looked around, "I got a video recorder also."

I smiled again, "Alright. Let Operation: Teacher and Brother begin.".

This is our first chance to get them together we've had in a long time.

I chuckled as everyone started decorating.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

Christmas...

I both love and hate today...

It's the annual Fakhouri Christmas party AKA everyone gets together and play board and card games all day….

I sighed as I headed downstairs.

Last one up like always.

Just how I like it.

Mom and Dad sat on the couch with Zannin. Qintorip was in the recliner and watching _**Burn**_ **_Notice_**.

I was about to sit in my chair when a knock came from the door.

Dad looked at me, "Can you go check who that is?".

I nodded and headed towards the front door. I opened the door, "Who is it….".

There stood a shivering Larmerer...

She looked at me, "Can I come in?".

I nodded and allowed her in. What the heck is she doing here?

She shed her coat, scarf, boots, and cap and set them in a neat pile by the door.

She had three small packages in her hand.

She looked at me, "What are you staring at?".

I shook my head, "Nothing.".

We headed to the main room and noticed that everyone was looking at us.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?".

Zannin smiled, "Look up.".

We did so…

 **xxxxxx**

 _Larmerer's POV_

You've got to be kidding me...

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabeld's POV_

Mistletoe….

I didn't even know we had mistletoe….

Whoever invented it must have been one lonely man….

I looked at Larmerer then at everyone else.

We were caught under the mistletoe…..

I should've known that Zannin and Qintorip would try this….

Ugh!

Mom smiled, "Come on. You know what you have to do now.".

Oh great, now they got our mom in on this!

I returned my attention to Larmerer, who was red.

I don't know if that's from the cold or what we have to do... Dad chuckled, "Anytime now.".

I sighed.

You know what.

...Screw it...

I kissed Larmerer on her lips. She slightly in surprise.

I broke the kiss after a few seconds. She was bright red that she put Hinata to shame. **(A/N I'm an anime fan if you haven't noticed. For those of you who have watched Naruto, you'll get it. For you who haven't look up Hinata blush.)**

I walked to my seat and sat down, "There. Happy?".

They all nodded and Larmerer quietly sat in the other chair.

Qintorip jumped out of the recliner and headed to the brightly tree with small gifts surrounding it.

He tossed a green package to me. I caught it and looked it over.

Five dollars that it's a PC game.

I opened it and found it was Rollercoaster Tycoon 3.

I smiled, "Thank you!". I knew what I was doing tomorrow.

Gifts continued to be given until noon.

After that, we all played games until 2 PM.

Adon'ar and Orcriondiordma stood and headed to start dinner.

Zannin and Qintorip went to continue, I guess, planning on getting me and Larmerer together.

I sat on the couch and started my annual Sword Art Online marathon. Yes. The pitcher of the Craters is a anime fan!

I had a small wrapped thing in my pocket that I hadn't even thought about so no use mentioning it.

I felt someone sit down next to me and I saw it was Larmerer.

She looked at the television, "SAO?".

I nodded. She brought her legs under her, "Mind if I join you?". I shook my head, "Go right ahead.".

After the third episode, I felt something touch my arm. I looked and saw a wrapped box held out to me from Larmerer.

Her eyes were still glued on the TV as the next episode began, "Forgot to give this to you.".

I took the box and opened it.

It..

...was the best thing someone had gotten me.

It was an autographed baseball signed by everyone on the Endor Ewoks, my favorite baseball team.

I examined it before saying, "Thank you.". I remembered that box and dug it out of my pocket, handing it to Larmerer, "Here.". She looked at the box and opened it.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Larmerer's POV_

Oh my….It was a golden necklace with a locket.

It was beautiful.

I took it out and examined it.

There was an engraving on the back, **"Live life to the fullest."**.

I smiled, "Thanks.".

He nodded and returned his attention to SAO **(A/N Sword Art Online for non-anime fans)**.

Silica had just claimed the flower to revive her pet, Pina.

My favorite part of this episode, in my opinion.

I put on the necklace and shivered as the cold metal met my skin.

This was going to be a great Christmas.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

Dinner went out without incident.

I returned to the living room and resumed my marathon.

It was late but I was determined to finish it.

Larmerer had been allowed to stay as late as she wanted and decided to join me.

For some reason, my mind kept wandering back to the mistletoe incident. But whatever.

 **xxxxxx**

The final episode of SAO finished and I stretched one of my arms.

Looking at the time, I saw it was 11:00 PM.

I felt a weight against my right shoulder and found Larmerer had fallen asleep. I tried to move but gave up.

She would wake up and I don't want to attempt to wake her.

I resigned myself to just staying put.

Soon after that, I drifted into the wonderland of sleep.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Qintorip's POV_

I stumbled down the stairs. It was the day after Christmas.

I've been awake for a grand total of 7 minutes.

6:00 AM is when I woke up.

As I past the couch, I heard the faint sound of breathing.

I looked and my brain was in full gear.

Larmerer and Orcrmabled were asleep on the couch!

I quickly but quietly grabbed the camcorder from the kitchen and ran in front of the couch, pressing record.

In my mind, I was thinking, _Perfect blackmail material and Great photo for later_.

After a few seconds, I stopped recording and crept up the stairs. Zannin is not going to believe this.

 **xxxxxx**

 _Larmerer's POV_

My eyes fluttered open and I felt a slight pressure against the top of my head.

I looked and saw Orcrmabled asleep. He looked so cute.

My cheeks started heating up as I realized what this looked like. I gulped, _CRAP!._

I poked his nose, "Orcrmabled?".

His face scrunched up and he scratched his nose. I sighed and pinched his nose shut.

His eyes popped open and I released his nose.

He started coughing as air re-entered his lungs, "What..did you...do that for?!".

I smiled sheepishly, "It was either that or waiting till the others to wake up."

He opened his mouth but then nodded as he thought about it, "True.".

I felt the necklace he had given me and smiled.

I've always been told I'm not normal because I don't wear jewelry.

That's because I've never had time to get any.

If I didn't start college 8 years ago I probably have more jewelry.

Yes, I have the highest degree in education at 16. Sue me.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked.

There stood Zannin and Qintorip. Zannin smiled, "Ah so you're awake.".

Then I saw that look in her eye. She was hiding something...

"What are you hiding?"

Apparently so had Orcrmabled.

She held out a camcorder and pushed play.

We watched as an image of me and Orcrmabled sleeping….I grabbed for the camera but she pulled it away, "No way. We are keeping this.".

She tossed it to Qintorip.

Orcrmabled glared and looked like he was ready to run to get it, "Qintorip. Give. Me. It."

"EP!".

And so began the chase.

I stayed and the couch and looked at the necklace again.

"Oh nice necklace. Who got it for you?".

I jumped as Zannin was looking over the couch and at the necklace.

I gulped, "O-Orcrmabled.".

She whistled and looked at the necklace more thoroughly, "For a guy, he has a nice taste in jewelry.".

I nodded, "Agreed..".

I thought he wouldn't go near a jewelry store after the ring but I guess he did. Maybe he is moving on….

 **xxxxxx**

 _Orcrmabled's POV_

I spun the ring box in between my fingers.

It's 10 minutes until January 1st and the New Year and here I was...

On the roof...

Thinking and talking to myself, "What should I do…".

I heard someone step onto the roof.

They walked over and sat by me, "What's up?".

I smiled as I recognized Larmerer's voice, "Just thinking…". She looked at the ring box, "About Nia?". I nodded, "Yeah…". I sighed as I looked at the box, "Just thinking that maybe it's time to move on….I know you know my promise….but I….".

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "I'm sure Nia would want you to. She wouldn't want you to just ignore what your heart says.".

I looked at her and saw she was smiling. She continued, "It's been a year and you've done so much to remember her. She may not be here but there's one placed that she will never leave.". I raised an eyebrow, "And where is that?".

She pointed to my chest, "In there. As long as she remains in your heart, she will always be with you.". I smiled and looked at the ring box, "I hadn't thought of that before...Thanks Larmerer.". I looked at my watch, "One minute until midnight.". Larmerer chuckled, "So a new beginning for a new year?". I nodded, "Yep. As you said Nia may not be physically but she will always be in my heart.".

I put the box in my pocket as the faint countdown came from my house. Then fireworks went off. I smiled at Larmerer, "Happy new year.". She smiled back, "Happy new year.".

Nia...

wherever you are, I hope you are happy. I know I said I'd never get in a serious relationship again but I think I've found someone. Please forgive me but I have to learn how to live again. I will still do as I've done to guys who left their girlfriends but….Just please forgive me.

January 1st is the day I move forward. The day I let go of my past and look ahead towards the future. I just hope I can handle it.

* * *

Fakhouri: *less pale than before but still has dark rings* And that's a wrap. I'm going to make this as brief as possible so you can continue onto whatever you are doing.

Fakhouri: I'd like to hear what you think of this story so send a review or message me! Also I still have a poll going on what my next story pairing is going to be. It is going to be a _Naruto_ fanfiction so you know. If you have a pairing you'd like to see added to the poll let me know!

Fakhouri: I think that's everything. So Until next time, May the Force be with you!

*studio power goes out*

 **OH COME ON!**


End file.
